A Day With Your Ideal Saiyuki Bishounen
by Crimson1
Summary: You are a random female who has the pleasure of spending the day with one of eight men from Saiyuki. Follow this choose your own adventure type story to see who you are most compatable with. Enjoy!
1. Quiz

A Day With You Ideal Saiyuki Bishounen

* * *

You awake to find that the day is a little further along than you would like, peeking out of your shades to find others in your village already mulling about. Rising quickly, you throw on whatever is most handy and, hating to miss so much of a Saturday, decide to hit the town as quickly as possible. 

1. Where do you decide to go first?

a. a bench somewhere secluded for some peace and quiet

b. the town bar

c. passed the schoolyards

d. to the market

e. a dusty but familiar alleyway

f. the town well

g. the local temple

h. a spot in the middle of nowhere right before entering town

You head out of your home to begin walking towards your place of choice. Taking in your surroundings you realize that the weather is your favorite type.

2. What is the weather like?

a. sunny with a light breeze

b the height of summer heat

c. misty with a thrilling chill in the air

d. a thunderstorm

e. clear and calm

f. partly cloudy and filled with the smells of spring

g. overcast and perfectly cool

h. windy; the perfect weather for flying a kite

Enjoying the weather you continue along until you come to the place you decided to go. The place makes you feel very at home, as it always does, and you enjoy simply existing in it for several minutes before your attention is suddenly stolen. There is a strange man you have never seen before standing off to your left. You know he could not possibly be a townsperson, for you know everyone in the village, and there is something about him that instantly captivates you.

3. What is it?

a. how he seems to have appeared just so you would notice him

b. his proud but sincere nature

c. the cute crookedness of his grin

d. his soothing voice

e. the great depths of his eyes

f. the fine features of his pretty face

g. his casual but watchful countenance

h. his alluring presence

While you are watching this strange man it soon becomes apparent that he has also noticed you. Neither of you say anything at first, but after it is clear you have both become aware of the other's presence, you understand how awkward it will become if neither of you says anything. Thankfully, he speaks first.

4. What does he say to start the conversation?

a. "Hiya! What are you doing today?"

b. "My, my, and here I thought my little side trip would be a waste."

c. "Could I be of any assistance…my dear?"

d. "Since I hate to watch something this pretty pass me by without doing anything about it…hey there, I'm--"

e. "You shouldn't be traveling alone. It's dangerous."

f. "How do you do, Miss."

g. "Hey. I don't suppose you'd want any company, now, would you?"

h. "You're awfully quiet for someone out on a day like."

There is a connection that grows between you that neither can deny the more you talk to one another. He feeds off of your conversation just as much as you are feeding from it, and though time begins to escape from you and you know you must be off to finish the day's errands, you do not want to leave this man just yet. You explain you must be going but that, if he would like, you could meet up again later. He seems pleased by this and makes a suggestion.

What does he suggest you do when you meet again?

a. "You wanna meet me later for a few drinks, beautiful?"

b. "People don't go out dancing nearly enough these days."

c. "I need the fresh air if…you have any reason to go for a walk later."

d. "It would be a pleasure to treat you to dinner."

e. "Long talks are so good for getting to know someone, hmm?"

f. "There is a lovely stream along some flower fields that way, if you'd care to spend a little time."

g. "I was thinking of watching the festival games. Wanna come?"

h. "I don't know this town very well, but…perhaps you could show me around?"

Having decided on what you might do and where you will meet, you say your goodbyes and part. You remember that it is indeed festival time and that there will be many things going on tonight. All you care about though is your new beau. Your head is swimming the entire time you are finishing your errands for the day, and when you make your way back to your little house, your face is flush and your heart is still rapidly beating. You cannot explain what it is about that man, but you are eager to meet up with him. The time cannot go fast enough. Deciding to change for your second encounter, you look down at your clothing and think that perhaps it would be better if you wore something more suited to you. You want to wear something in shades of your favorite color.

6. What is your favorite color?

a. Yellow

b. White

c. Green

d. Orange

e. Red

f. Black

g. Violet

h. Blue

Now that you have decided on color, you open your closet and reach for your favorite outfit in those shades. Something about the outfit seems perfectly suited to the man you are about to meet.

7. What is the outfit like?

a. a traditional Chinese dress

b. you prefer to be comfortable, so something simple and flowing

c. a short dress that tastefully shows off your legs

d. something very feminine, maybe with lace or a bow

e. an elegant dress with long sleeves

f. something cute but easy to move in

g. a tight top that agrees with your figure and a long skirt with slits up the sides

h. a low cut top but with a long jacket to veil your intentions

Dressed in your best, you look at the time and see that he will be expecting you soon. Dashing outside, but not wanting to appear winded or too eager, you make your way to the place you decided to meet. When you arrive he is already there waiting for you and looks fairly pleased at your approach.

8. How does he greet you?

a. like a true gentleman he offers you flowers and says they reminded him of you

b. by sliding up close to you and keeping you close as long as possible

c. with a small bow and a request asking what you would like to do

d. he seems a little tense but he blushes when you take his arm

e. with a grand bow and a grand smile to go with it

f. he bounds over to you and takes your hand to lead you away

g. with a warm smile and his arm offered for you to take

h. there is something mysterious about him that has you eager to follow when he leads you off with a light touch at the small of your back

The two of you decide it might be best to begin the evening with something to eat, so you suggest your favorite place and he looks very pleased that you seem to approach meals in a similar manner.

9. What do you eat?

a. ramen with your own choices of flavoring

b. whatever your favorite dish is, of course

c. you find a buffet so both of you can have the things you like

d. a nice variety of simple but very well-prepared dishes

e. something hearty and filling

f. the local delicacy

g. an assortment of appetizers and a few starting drinks

h. fine dining

Dinner is wonderful and you flow into easy conversation just as you had when you first met. You have never felt so at ease with a man before, and it is clear he feels the same way about you. When the meal has finished, he asks if you would like to continue your time together, which you are more than happy about.

10. What do you do after dinner?

a. look at the shops in town

b. dancing, remember?

c. take a stroll that lasts past sunset so you can see the moon

d. enjoy dessert while browsing the festival

e. you excuse yourselves to a private room to talk

f. take a slow walk that leads you to the edge of town where you take solace in escaping the crowds

g. stay at the local bar and laugh over drinks

h. enjoy the festival by taking in a show

As you move about the village, enjoying yourselves with your chosen activity, and then later heading back out into the streets for evening events of the festival, you see that other people are taking notice of your companion. They seem almost as transfixed by him as you are, but you take some pride in that the only person he is noticing is you.

11. What is it other people notice about him?

a. his rumbling voice

b. his wild hair

c. his regal air

d. his contagious confidence

e. his eager solitude, though he enjoys your company immensely

f. he is so stealthy, others forget to notice him

g. his sweet laugh

h. the bounce in his step, even as it is getting later

Now that you are out enjoying more of the festival, you pull him away from the crowds to have him to yourself again. Before you can enjoy your time, however, a small band of youkai suddenly surround you. They have no greater mission but to steal your possessions and give you trouble, and it angers your companion greatly.

12. When the youkai attack, how does he defend you?

a. he instinctively pulls you out of harms reach

b. he dives right into battle, not letting any of the villains escape his attention

c. he stays by your side while fighting, always with one eye on you and one on them

d. he shields you from their attack before attacking himself

e. they are just suddenly gone and he whisks you away

f. with a polite bow he asks you to remain behind him

g. yelling at the enemy for interrupting your good time, he takes care of them all right in front of you

h. he is so focused on the enemy, you almost think he has forgotten you until he returns with a smile

Since the youkai have been so quickly dispatched, you marvel at his efficiency in getting rid of them.

13. What is his response to defeating the enemy?

a. a small grin and a shrug as he leads you away

b. a confident smile as if he knew all along the enemy stood no chance

c. he gives you a wink but pretends like you weren't even interrupted

d. he grunts in disapproval and then quickly glances to make sure you're okay

e. the enemy isn't important, all that matters is you are all right

f. with a big smile he makes sure you're okay and then pulls you off again to return to whatever you were doing

g. he doesn't speak of the attack, but pulls you close, unable to hide his pleasure that you are fine

h. he gently checks you for wounds, even though he had protected you the entire time

After the rush of being attacked and having otherwise enjoyed the many things you did this evening, you know it is getting late and explain your distress at having to go home. As you hope, he offers to walk you. When you reach the door to your humble house, you hesitate. Looking back at him, not wanting the day to end, your eyes lock and he takes the initiative, just as desperate to keep the encounter going as you are.

14. What is his kiss like?

a. quick and daring with breathtaking eagerness to feel your lips on his

b. so gently with soft pressure on your lips, you shiver down to your toes when he pulls away

c. he swoops in like a bird, and when his lips claim yours it is all-consuming

d. while smiling he pulls you to him and everything about the kiss is simple, perfect, and just…right

e. with tentative smaller kisses that grow upon each other until he has to steady himself by gripping your arms

f. he asks your permission first and takes hold of your chin, pulling your face up to his

g. he grins and then goes for it, having complete control as he presses to open your mouth and gently tangle tongues

h. he kisses your cheek, but finds he has no choice but to move to your mouth, and then…press even deeper.

Whether or not you are usually the type of person to do this, the kiss has left you so breathless and delirious that you reach back to open your door and gesture him inside. He is surprised and a little hesitant at the blatant offer, but he enters anyway. Your connection is just as strong as ever, and both of you know deep down what it is you really want from the evening.

15. Butterflies and misconceptions aside, how do things get started?

a. he lays down and pulls you to him, completely in control but loving the view of having you above him

b. once he has you in his arms he is unable to let go, and as kissing turns into more, he seems to inflame at the thought of being with you

c. he does not intend to go too far, but as you first sit and then lie down beside each other, you gravitate closer until your hands have no choice but to stray

d. he is nervous but when you pull him closer and kiss everyone patch of skin you can reach, he falls to your whims

e. you begin to kiss as you had before, but his gentleness gives away to the rawest passion and he clings to you tightly

f. he is forceful but not rough as he lowers you to the floor and has you nearly begging for everything he does to you

g. he pulls you onto his lap, allowing you to equally tease him as he is teasing you until you both can't stand it anymore and roll over onto the floor

h. he never stops sweet talking and leads you to the nearest soft surface where he can't get your clothes off fast enough though he takes his time once they are

Passion stirring within both of you the night continues long into the twilight hours and you fall fast asleep before you even realize your excursions have ended. The next morning you almost feel as if the whole thing had been a dream, but when you awake you know very well that everything was very real.

16. What do you wake up to?

a. he wakes you with light kisses up your neck and nibbles your ear until you giggle

b. his fingers are gently running through your hair so soothingly you don't want him to stop

c. he is already awake, as if he had been watching you for sometime, and is memorizing every inch of you beside him

d. you wake alone, but he suddenly bursts in through the door with breakfast for both of you

e. he is snuggled in tight against you with his head dug into your chest

f. he is holding you close to his body from behind, hugging you like a teddy bear he has been desperately missing

g. his body surrounds yours completely, everywhere you turn, and you feel safer than you could ever imagine being wrapped inside his embrace

h. he is sitting up, looking perhaps a little guilty for letting things go so far, but when you move to kiss him, he surrenders

You share the morning together, but he never meant to spend the night. Regretful as it may be, he must leave, being only a traveler that had been passing through. You are heart-broken, but you take some solace in how he seems just as hurt as you are that he must leave.

17. How does he say goodbye?

a. "If there was any way I could stay with you, please know that I would."

b. "It…was very pleasant. More than pleasant. Thank you."

c. "You're so amazing. I promise I'll come back."

d. "The memory of our time together will remain with me…always."

e. "I would like to take you with me, but…another time perhaps."

f. "I consider myself truly blessed to have met you. You are far more than a single moment to me."

g. "See ya around, gorgeous. And when I say something like that, I mean it."

h. "The gods don't make 'em like you often enough, so you better not forget me."

Days later you are still haunted by his memory, even though part of you wonders if you will ever see that amazing man again. Through the long weeks that stretch out before you, there are things about him that continue to keep you company due to how strongly you remember them.

18. What do you remember most?

a. his playful masculinity

b. his tenderness

c. how he expressed himself in so much more than words

d. the way life seemed to shine out of him

e. his deep, musky smell

f. the dark mystery about him

g. the way he can take charge of anything and everything

h. is subtle strength and boundless honor

It has been a long time since you have heard from your brief lover, but after so long of living off just his memory, a knock at your door suddenly places him in front of you again. You are overjoyed that he has returned to you and his pleasure at seeing you again is clear on his face.

19. What does he say to you?

a. "I've been so looking forward to seeing you again, and this time I don't plan to part from you."

b. "It's strange how much I…can't seem to think straight without you around."

c. "I would like to make up for my hasty parting, if I may."

d. "There was no chance I could stay away from a girl like you for long."

e. "To be honest, I feel incomplete without you."

f. "One can only find paradise with the perfect partner to join them."

g. "I just don't have the will-power to last another day only _thinking_ about you."

h. "I've been so distracted. But my head feels clear somehow when I'm around you."

Now, just to give you a free one, girls and…my, are there any boys out there?...out of these choices, who do you wish you were with all day (and night)?

a. The monkey

b. The healer

c. That sexy half-god

d. The youkai prince

e. Jien (cause that's his real name, damn it)

f. The pissy priest

g. The hot half-breed

h. That enigma of a doctor

* * *

Now, everyone, please click the next button and see your results! 


	2. Answer Key

Go through each question and see which one matched with which bish. Enjoy!

* * *

1.

Sanzo

Gojyo

Hakkai

Goku

Kou

Doku

Homura

Nii

2.

Hakkai

Gojyo

Homura

Nii

Sanzo

Goku

Doku

Kou

3.

Nii

Kou

Gojyo

Hakkai

Goku

Sanzo

Doku

Homura

4.

Goku

Homura

Nii

Gojyo

Kou

Hakkai

Doku

Sanzo

5.

Gojyo

Doku

Sanzo

Kou

Nii

Homura

Goku

Hakkai

6.

Goku

Kou

Hakkai

Doku

Gojyo

Nii

Sanzo

Homura

7.

Kou

Sanzo

Doku

Homura

Hakkai

Goku

Gojyo

Nii

8.

Homura

Gojyo

Kou

Sanzo

Doku

Goku

Hakkai

Nii

9.

Sanzo

Nii

Goku

Kou

Doku

Hakkai

Gojyo

Homura

10.

Hakkai

Doku

Homura

Goku

Nii

Sanzo

Gojyo

Kougaiji

11.

Doku

Gojyo

Kougaiji

Homura

Sanzo

Nii

Hakkai

Goku

12.

Kou

Goku

Sanzo

Hakkai

Nii

Homura

Gojyo

Doku

13.

Doku

Homura

Gojyo

Sanzo

Kou

Goku

Nii

Hakkai

14.

Goku

Hakkai

Nii

Doku

Sanzo

Homura

Gojyo

Kou

15.

Homura

Sanzo

Kou

Goku

Hakkai

Nii

Doku

Gojyo

16.

Doku

Hakkai

Nii

Gojyo

Goku

Sanzo

Homura

Kou

17.

Kou

Sanzo

Goku

Homura

Nii

Hakkai

Doku

Gojyo

18.

Gojyo

Hakkai

Sanzo

Goku

Doku

Nii

Homura

Kou

19.

Nii

Sanzo

Kou

Doku

Hakkai

Homura

Gojyo

Goku

20.

Goku

Hakkai

Homura

Kou

Doku

Sanzo

Gojyo

Nii

* * *

Now that you know who you were with, please review and tell me the results. As soon as I take the quiz myself, I'll post mine as well. Hope this was fun. Oh! And don't forget I have a Weiss one of these as well, that has been newly fixed. Thanks! 

Crimson


End file.
